The present invention relates to an adjustable miter attachment for a table such as a saw table, and particularly to an adjustable miter attachment in which the miter gauge is rotationally adjustable in fine increments to set the angle of the miter fence relative to the table top, and in which the miter bar is adjustable for different slot widths and configurations in the table top.
Adjustable miter gauges are known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,882 (Ocenasek). A problem with the Ocenasek device is that the axis of rotation of the miter gauge is offset from the indexing area on the miter bar, so that the arc produced by rotation of the miter gauge takes up unnecessary space. Another problem with the Ocenasek device is that, other than at the widely-spaced slots 24, the gauge is held in place only by friction, that is, there is no positive interlock with the miter bar other than at the widely-spaced points 24, which only allow adjustment in increments of 15 degrees.
Another adjustable miter gauge, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,614 (Merrigan) has the same problems as the Ocenasek device.
There is a need for an adjustable miter attachment that allows adjustment in fine increments (i.e., about 2.5 degrees) while locking the gauge at each increment.
There is also a need for an adjustable miter bar which can be adjusted to various slot widths on the saw table.
An adjustable miter attachment for use with a saw table, comprising:
a) a miter slot bar adapted to be inserted into a miter slot in a saw table;
b) the miter slot bar having a circular miter gauge attachment portion with a first axis therethrough;
c) a circular adjustable miter gauge with a second axis therethrough engaging the circular miter gauge attachment portion for stepwise rotation upon the miter gauge attachment portion and the first axis coinciding with the second axis; and
d) a locking member adapted to lock the adjustable miter gauge to the miter gauge attachment portion at each step of rotation.
A principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the miter gauge is adjustable in fine increments (i.e., about 2.5 degrees) to various angles of the miter fence relative to the tabletop.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the miter gauge is securely locked in place at each of the incremental angles by interlocking slots on the gauge and miter bar, and does not depend on friction for locking.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the axis of rotation of the miter gauge is coincident with its axis of attachment to the miter bar, resulting in less space needed for the miter gauge.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the miter bar is adjustable for various slot widths in the tabletop.